Blinky
Blinky is the leader of the ghosts. He chases PAC-MAN constantly, and can be very dangerous. In the cartoon, he swapped roles with Clyde for unknown reasons (making Clyde the leader and Blinky the unwilling one). As you can see in his World 3 artwork, it is suggested that he is conceited. He's so conceited he'd much rather be on Inky Pedia, but he'd want it called BLINKY Pedia! In all Pac-Man maze related-games .]] In these games, Blinky's job was to pursue Pac-Man. He was also known as "Akabei" or "Macky" in Japan. He was characterized as a "shadow" on PAC-MAN which is related to the way he pursues him. When Pacman eats enough pellets, he would become faster and unaffected by "scatter" mode. This made him a larger threat than he was at the start of the maze and much tougher to shake off. During "scatter mode", Blinky patrols the top-right corner of the maze. In Pac-Man World 2 In this game, Blinky teams up with an ancient ghost of Pac-Land called Spooky, along with his ghost friends, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde, to steal the Golden Fruit. He is the fourth boss of the game, and considered the hardest. His fight takes place in a caldera. He, like Pinky and Inky, constructed a giant, ghost-shaped robot to defeat PAC-MAN. It is impervious to Rev Rolling; you can only Butt-Bounce on the glass to inflict damage. The machine will shoot fireballs. Also, if you try to Rev Roll into the machine and you hit it, PAC-MAN will bounce off helplessly. In Pac-Man World 3 In Pac-Man World 3, Blinky and Pinky are forced into an alliance with PAC-MAN. Blinky is able to use a technique called the "Sonic Boo". The boos inflict damage on enemies and turn Spectral Monsters blue. When charged to its maximum extent, it is called the "Super Scare", which can knock down/destroy heavy items such as a Spectral Syphon. Characteristics Blinky has often been considered the leader of the ghosts. He is also known as "Shadow" because of the way he follows Pac-Man. After Pac-Man has eaten a certain amount of dots, Blinky will speed up. It is shown that out of the other three ghosts, Inky seems to be his closest friend. T.V. Series In the T.V. series Blinky is voiced by Chuck McCan. He is depicted as slow-witted and cowardly. This is the first time Blinky was portrayed as such. Before then, he was considered the leader because he is faster than the other ghosts and and comes out of the chamber first. Appearances Blinky debuted in the the game Pac-Man in 1980 as the red ghost otherwise known as Shadow. Blinky has appeared in all Pac-Man games. Trivia • Blinky and Clyde were given back their original roles in all games after Pac-Land, based off of the T.V. series (which made Clyde leader). However, Blinky and Clyde had their names switched in Pac-Mania, Pac-Man Arrangement, Pac-Man World, Pac-Man World 2, and Pac-Man World 3. They were switched back in Pac-Man: Championship Edition. (In this article, "Blinky" refers to the red ghost. For info on the orange ghost, see Clyde.) Category:Ghosts